<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The More Things Change by sanctuary_for_all</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021008">The More Things Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all'>sanctuary_for_all</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Partners [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny, and Brandon go visit Grace on campus. (Set in my happily married AU version of the show, with a reference to ep. 3x12.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Partners [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The More Things Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freshman year was about independence, but it was also about the generosity of your parents.</p><p>More importantly, Danny wasn't about to let a little thing like a car that kept stalling out get in the way of seeing his daughter. Steve had offered to stay in the parking lot and get started looking at the car, but that was only because Steve was still a self-sacrificial asshole prone to denying himself simple pleasures for the greater good. Besides, he wasn't about to leave his no longer young but still incredibly attractive husband bending underneath a hood in a parking lot full of horny students with daddy issues.</p><p>Okay, so he was going to have to let him. But he wasn't going to let him do it <em>alone.</em></p><p>"I'm sure I can get the car reliably working long enough to get it to the nearest shop," Steve said, leading the way through a campus Danny still found needlessly confusing. "I might even be able to fix it completely, and you and the kids could just—"</p><p>"Steven, time with my husband is a hell of a lot more valuable to me than whatever money we'll end up having to pay a mechanic," Danny explained, not for the first time. "I don't even have to ask to know that Grace and Brandon feel the same way."</p><p>"Yeah, Daddy," Brandon agreed, hand firmly in Danny's as he walked next to him. "If you stay, I have to stay and help. And that means I can't be with Grace."</p><p>"You're right." Steve looked back at them both, expression soft. "I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>They continued winding their way through campus, leaving Danny to curse once again the lack of visitor parking on campus. Normally, they just picked Grace up at her dorm, but today she was involved in some kind of service project at one of the athletic building and she hadn't wanted to leave until she absolutely had to. Danny had no doubt he could have found it on his own, if he had to, but thanks to Steve's jungle tracker tendencies he didn't have to.</p><p>Though there were minor annoyances that came with that. An attractive young woman was walking the opposite direction, and Danny could see the exact moment she processed Steve's existence because her expression transformed into instant open appreciation. She started to veer closer, instantly putting her on Danny's "annoyances" list, and Danny picked up Brandon and sped up a little to catch up with Steve. Not that he was at all worried about Steve's response — he mostly didn't even notice when people tried to throw themselves at him, and when he did he immediately announced he was happily married — but Danny had possessiveness issues he enjoyed letting himself indulge.</p><p>So he caught up to his husband, sliding his free hand into Steve's. The deeply disappointed expression on the young woman's face was nice, but it was nothing compared to the soft, happy smile Steve gave him once their hands connected. He squeezed Steve's hand, Steve squeezed his back, and even after Brandon asked if he could walk again he happily took Danny's other hand again. Danny, who had turned into warm mush by this point, completely missed any other appreciative looks people tried to give his husband.</p><p>They made it to the right building, following the sound of crowds until they found the gym where the service project was being held. There were piles of things in huge rows down the middle of the area, with a bunch of students running back and forth making all different kinds of kits. Danny scanned the heads, trying to pick out Grace, but while there were a ton of dark-haired girls he couldn't find the one that specifically belonged to them.</p><p>From their expressions, it was clear Steve and Brandon weren't having much better luck. "Maybe we could call her?" Steve asked, peering through the crowd. "I know she keeps her phone on vibrate, but..."</p><p>Danny shook his head. "Would you notice your pocket vibrating with all this happening around you?"</p><p>Brandon shook his head, wide-eyed. "I wouldn't notice <em>me</em> vibrating with all of this happening around me."</p><p>Thankfully, someone swooped in to save them. A tall girl with waves of dark hair caught sight of their little trio, and she studied them a moment before her face lit with recognition. "Grace!" she called out, turning back to the sea of people behind her. "Your dads are here!"</p><p>Something connected in Steve's head, and his sudden smile had an edge of wonder to it. He turned to Danny, the shy kid inside him peeking out from behind his eyes. "Hey, remember that time..."</p><p>"...we got mistaken for that co-ed's gay dads?" Danny finished, the memory already risen up inside him as well. He'd still been deep in denial land that point, not ready to acknowledge his latent bisexuality or process the endless ocean of feelings he had for his partner. He'd gotten annoyed by the comment, his usual defense against feelings he wasn't ready to deal with.</p><p>But if that him could see his life now? Danny had a feeling he might have actually cried. "Yeah." He smiled, utterly grateful for his life. "I do."</p><p>Steve's smile widened, radiating so much love not even a heart of stone could have stood against it. Then Grace was hurrying over, beaming at all three of them, and Danny was surrounded by the warmth and light of his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come check out my <a href="https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks">original fiction,</a> my <a href="http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com">blog,</a> or say hi to me on <a href="http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>